


Lando Calrissian Sends Out the Call: I

by seekingferret



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: Wedge Antilles gets Lando Calrissian's call.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Lando Calrissian Sends Out the Call: I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



> Emperor Palpatine is an evil vizier, right?

Wedge Antilles gets Lando Calrissian's call. 

Wedge Antilles has resigned in protest from New Republic Space Command five times by this point, and has been in more or less permanent retirement for the past six years. The last three of which he actually hasn't been antsy with a compulsion to get back into the action. He and Iella have been figuring this retirement thing out. Travel- the fun kind- and fine dining, and this fun game where you shoot transparisteel discs at gonk droids. Slowing down hasn't been so bad.

It's not exactly the galaxy he'd hoped to help create when he'd started fighting the Empire as a teenager. The war was unending, but justice was always worth fighting for. But there were pockets of the galaxy that were better than they had been. More just, more free, more joyful. And part of the reason was the fight that he and Rogue Squadron had contributed to, the Rebellion against the Empire. And Wedge had finally realized that it was time for him to find one of the places he'd made better, and reap the rewards. And let someone younger than him pick up the fight.

And then he gets the call. Lando, that sonofabitch, who somehow got sucked back into the fight one more time. And if Lando's back in, Lando who must be at least ten years older than himself, and who has always looked out for himself number one, well, it's all hands on deck time. Retirement can wait. 

The Emperor is back, somehow. After Endor, every battle he fought was fought with the knowledge that he, personally, was responsible for removing that evil from the galaxy. For the moment, Wedge and the people he cares about are safely on the Republic side of the border. They haven't been affected by the war too much in years. But there are others who aren't so lucky. 

He hasn't flown a combat mission in six years, and his reflexes are not what they once were, but his instincts are the best in the galaxy. He slides into the Falcon's gunnery chair like a man greeting an old friend. He's blown up an Emperor before; he can do it again.


End file.
